


The Coming Of Age Of Rachel And Remington Berry

by not_the_real_patrick_stump



Category: Glee
Genre: Beth also doesn't exist, Finn is a closet case bisexual, Kinks, Mr Shue sucks so he's only in here because he is crucial to certain plot points, Multi, Puck is gay but no one actually knows, Rachel is a twin, a lot of smut, im sorry, no Rachel is not a vegan in this, not at all canon, so much gay, so much internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_the_real_patrick_stump/pseuds/not_the_real_patrick_stump
Summary: Rachel and Remi are twins. They've always had each other, and always been best friends. Remi always listened to Rachel sing, and Rachel always watched Remi draw. One day, Freshman year, they join the Glee club. Through the club, the two of them learn and grow, and finally, they learn, they don't need to be best friends to succeed, but they need each other to survive.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson/Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray/Original Male Character(s), Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry/Sam Evans, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 1





	1. First Day Of Glee Club

To say Remington was excited would be a major understatement. Remington was so excited he couldn't sleep. And neither could his sister Rachel. The two of them were up currently at 3 am, watching Funny Girl for the fifth time that night, and Remington still couldn't sleep. Rachel was slowly nodding off, her head on Remi's shoulder, and her arms clinging to his. The day was slowly arriving, by the time Funny Girl had run through of the 6th time, and Remington was asleep next to Rachel. The sunlight creeped through Rachel's window, shining right in both of their eyes. Rachel's alarm went off about ten minutes later, causing both to shoot up. "First day of Glee club!" They both yelled. Remington ran across the hall to his room, grabbed his clothes, and dashed to the shared bathroom down the hall. Rachel followed close behind, shirtless, and sockless. Remi, grabbed his hairbrush, and brushed down his long hair while Rachel brushed her teeth. Remi yanked his pants up, and Rachel threw him a belt, before yanking her shirt on. The two of them then raced downstairs where their dad's were, and sat down for breakfast. "Well look what the wind blew in Hiram!" Leroy said with a laugh. "Morning!" The two of them answered. "You know Leroy, it always baffled me how the two of them were exactly the same, not a difference between them other than anatomy." Leroy nodded his head in agreement, and let out a small chuckle. "Okay you two, finish up and get to school." Hiram said a couple minutes later. The two of them stood up, grabbed their bags and started to walked out. "Hey!" Hiram yelled. The two of them turned to see him holding out two lunch bags, with a smile. "Have a great day you guys." He said before planting a kiss on both kid's cheek. The two of them left, and started their walk to school. 

When the two of them got to school, they both headed to their first class, American Literature. They made their way through the motions of the day, before finally making it to the coveted time, Glee club. The two of them walked in, hand in hand. The room was half full, there were two guys, one with a mohawk, and one that was super tall. There were also a couple girls in there, two blondes, and a Latina, all wearing cheer uniforms. Remi and Rachel took seats from them across the room, and Remi instantly met eyes with one of the blondes. She had beautiful Hazel eyes, that seemed like they could read every one of Remi's thoughts. Their gaze was broken when Rachel shook Remi. "Yeah Rache, what's up?" He asked. "They look kinda mean." She said, pointing at the other group. Soon more people walked in, a guy in a fedora, an asian guy, a guy with a wheelchair, a guy who had enough gel in his hair to light it on fire, and a girl with blue streaks in her hair. "I don't know Rachel, these people seem pretty cool!" Remi responded, with a reassuring smile on his face. "Just give them a try." Remi finished off, before turning towards the teacher.


	2. Duets Don't Mean We're Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn gets Remi for a duet, and tries to break down his walls, while Rachel makes some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all going to follow the same pov as the chapter before, so if there is a pov change, it'll be in the beginning of the chapter

"Okay class, let's get started!" The teacher said was he walked in. He explained we would be doing duets, and he was assigning partners. "Okay, the groups will be; Blaine and Sam, Finn and Puck, Brittany and Santana, Artie and Mike, Tina and Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel, and Quinn and Remington." Mr. Shue said, before walking over and writing on the board. "The topic is Modern Love. You and your partner will have to come up with a love song made in recent years, and sing it for the class." He said to all of us, and we all got into our groups and started working. "So, you're Remington." I heard from behind me. I quickly turned around, and held my hand out to the girl. "You must be Quinn." I said. She took my hand, and shook it, before sitting down. 

We talked for a little bit about the project, then she invited me over to her house to work on it more. She said her parents weren't home, so it would be fine. We went up to her room, and she grabbed her laptop off the desk, and we started our research, while making small talk. Rachel texted me about halfway through, and said she had made a little progress with Kurt, and then Blaine and Sam had showed up. 

"What about this song?" Quinn said, interrupting my thoughts. "Yeah, I love that song." I replied, and a small smile crept onto her face. "I do too." She said quietly. "I think it fits the whole 'modern love' approach." She said a little louder. "Yeah." I responded, before looking down to see Rachel telling me to be home in an hour. "I've got an hour, do you wanna watch TV or something?" I asked her. She nodded, and led me to her living room, where she put on a movie. We were sitting next to each other, when all of a sudden Finn and Puck burst through the door. The two of them were clearly tipsy. "Quinnnnn." Puck taunted. "Hey!" Finn waved after, and Quinn looked visibly uncomfortable. Then they locked eyes with me. "Who the hell is he?" Finn yelled. "Are you cheating on me?" "No Finn its not-" "This is fucking stupid Quinn, I spend one day apart from you and you cheat on me? You can't even fucking be trusted!" He screamed, getting closer to her. I pushed her behind me, and stood in front of him. "Boyfriend or not, you have no right to talk to any girl like that!" I yelled at Finn. Next thing I know, he shoves me, and I'm falling. Everything is blurry, and I cant hear anything, I see Quinn slap Finn, then I can see Puck dragging Finn out. Quinn runs over, but I cant hear anything she's saying, and then I pass out.

I suddenly wake up, and its dark in the room. I don't recognize where I am at first, and then it hits me, I'm in Quinn's bed. I looked around, and she had LED lights on, they were red, but they were down low so they wouldn't wake me up. I looked down, and I was shirtless, and that's when I panicked. Quinn walked in a few seconds later, and saw that I was awake. I calmed down when I saw my shirt in her hands. "It has some blood on it, so I washed it for you." She said, before handing it to me. I sat up and pulled it on, before looking back at her. "Thank you for sticking up for me." She said, as a smile crept onto her face. "I don't get what you see in him." I responded. "I don't love him, I really don't." She responded, before sitting down next to me. "Then why do you stay with him?" I asked her. "Status. I'm head cheerleader, if I'm dating the Quarterback, it gives me status." She said, a twinge of sadness in her voice. 

"I called Rachel." She said after a long silence. "Told her what happened, she said it was fine if you stayed here." She finished. I smiled at her, then played back down. She curled up next to me, and I instinctively put my arm around her, pulling her closer to me. After a while I heard her soft snores coming from next to me, and I slowly lulled myself into a shallow sleep.


	3. The Split Of Quinn And Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Quinn break up, because Quinn finds out Puck and Finn are hooking up, and hurting Remington is her last straw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes another chapter. This idea actually came to me while listening to "Not Your Barbie Girl" By Ava Max, because it reminds me kind of how in this pic Finn is using Quinn to hide his sexuality, and how Quinn sticks up for herself and tells him its over, idk. Also it's painfully obvious Remington is based off of me lmao, because he is so awkward, and I am so awkward.

Quinn's POV

It was like a slap in the face when I found out, mainly because I had never seen it coming. Although it had been three months now since I found out, and I don't really know why I let it keep going. I mean all through middle school Finn and I had always been the power couple, head cheerleader and Quarterback. But when I found out over the summer that the entire time we were together Finn had been hooking up with Puckerman was surprising. Even though we had been together for so long though, I don't think I ever really loved him. I was still thinking about this whole mess when Santana and Brittany fell into the crowd behind me. 

"Spill." Was all Santana said as she leaned forward.

"Santana I don't know what you're talking about." I responded, my cheeks on fire. She grabbed my arm, and dragged me into the empty choir room, dragging Brittany along with us.

"Britt, lock the door." Santana said.

"Uh yeah I don't know how to do that." Brittany responded before sitting down next to Santana and I.

"Oh shut it Quinn, I know something is up with you and Finnocence." She said.

"Yeah, he's cheating on me, and has been for years." I responded, looking down. 

"Oh god do not get sappy on me, I will leave." She said, before sitting down next to me.

"Who is the bitch, I'll kill her!" Santana said.

"That's the problem, its not a girl." I shot back.

"Please don't tell me its Puck-" "erman. Yeah, hes cheating on me with Puck." I finished, before letting a small tear roll down my cheek. At that moment Remington walked in, saw the three of us, and turned to walk out. 

"Uh uh Romeo, Stay here with Quinn, I'm not good at emotions." Santana said. 

"My name is Remington, not Romeo." He responded before coming to sit down.

"Close enough, Britt and I are gonna go to class." Santana responded before sauntering off, her pinky linked with Brittany's. 

"Look if this is a girly thing, I don't think you want me here. I'm not good with periods and stuff-" He said, his voice trailing off. 

"It's not." I responded, with a small smile on my face, which slowly faded back into a frown. "You know, you opened my eyes yesterday." I said, looking up at him.

"Yeah and your boyfriend closed mine, fast, with a punch, you know he should take boxing hes really good- I'm talking too much aren't I?" He responded 

"Ex." I just responded before looking down. 

"What's that supposed to mean, I mean like, ex what?" He asked, his leg bouncing up and down. I could tell just from looking at him that he was nervous around me, and I had felt it yesterday when he was at my house, but I didn't think anything about it until now. 

"Ex boyfriend." I responded, and his face dropped. The previous smile and excitement that was surrounding him seemed gone, quickly.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Quinn." He said before wrapping me in a huge bear-like hug. I buried my face in his chest, and let out a sob, my walls crashing down. He put my head under his chin, and just held me, as I cried my heart out. Everything I had been holding in for the last three months all came out. 

"Hey, hey, Quinn, look at me." He said before pulling away, holding my shoulders. "You are amazing, and my god he does not deserve you. You're so beautiful and talented, and I am so happy to know you, even if we've only known each other for a couple days." He said, smiling, before he pulled me back into a hug.

"How much trouble do you think we would get in if we snuck out of school, and snuck back in for Glee?" I asked him.

"I mean, if you want it, I'll make it happen!" He said with a laugh. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door, looked left and right, then ran down the hall with him, and out the doors. We made it to the side walk, and started walking, a huge smile on his face. 

"That..." He started, before looking at me. "Was fucking awesome!" He finished, before laughing. We walked for a while, hand in hand, swinging our arms like kids, and talking about anything and everything. Being around him, talking with him, and laughing with him felt so natural, more natural then when I'm with Finn.

After about a ten minute walk, we made it to my house, and ducked inside. Calling out quickly to make sure my parents weren't home, we got no answer, and so we ran upstairs giggling. We flopped down onto my bed, and a smile grazed my face. He broke the silence a few minutes later, with a simple question.

"So, I feel like we don't know much about each other, wanna play 20 questions?" He asked, before sitting up to look at me. 

"Yeah sure." I responded, looking up at him.

"Do you wanna ask the first question?" He asked me, and I shook my head.

"Okay then, I'll shoot first. Easy, what is your... favorite color?" He asked me. I smiled and thought for a minute, before responding.

"Yellow." I responded, before waiting for his answer.

"Mine's either black, or neon green." He responded, laughing. "Okay your turn."

"Who's your best friend?" I asked him.

"My sister!" He responded, with a chuckle.

"Lame!" I yelled before laughing. "I don't really have one. I mean I guess if I had to pick I would say Santana or Britt, but I'm not really best friend close with them, and besides, they're best friends with each other." I finished, with a smile. 

"Listen, being best friends with my sister may be lame, but she's not all that bad." He responded. "She's just uptight and a drama queen." He finished.

"Next question!" I called out, laughing.

"Okay okay, let me see." He said, pondering for a minute. "What is your favorite animal?" He asked. 

"Does Santana count?" I said before falling over laughing, with him falling on top of me.

"No!" He responded in between chuckles, huge smiles on both of our faces.

After asking a couple more questions, I looked at him, and asked my question.

"When was your first kiss?"

He looked almost startled, then he turned red with embarrassment. 

"Come on its a normal question." I said, trying to figure out how to hide that I had never kissed anyone.

"I uh- I've never kissed anyone." He said, before looking down in embarrassment.

"I haven't either." I confessed. Shorty after, Rachel called him, and she yelled so loud I could hear from across the room, then he said he was gonna go, and that she was mad at him, and he left.

Later on that night, I sat down to dinner with my parents. It was quiet, and I ate peacefully, until my mom spoke up.

"So Quinnie, how was your day?" She asked me.

"It was great mom." I responded before looking down at my plate, but in my head, I was the only one who heard the echo...

Really great mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, this was supposed to be posted 4 days ago but I've been busy with homework and my dad being sick with corona, and I haven't gotten much time to write, but I will try to be more on top of things. I get off of school Friday for Christmas, so I will try to post every day next week starting Monday, until the 25th, and then I will be off on a break seeing as I'll be in Florida, but after that I will try to post more regularly. So hopefully I will be able to rattle off a couple chapters a day next week so you guys have enough content until I'm back home. In the meantime, tell me in the comments if you like the chapters longer or shorter, and thanks for the kudos!
> 
> (For context I don't live with my dad, I live with my mom, but I visit my dad regularly, and the last time I saw him was about two weeks before thanksgiving, and I'm writing this now about a week and a half before Christmas, so I haven't seen him in like a month, and it sucks)


End file.
